dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Distant Glory - Villains
In the Distant Glory chapters, you can recieve "Lore" accessories, which can be used to buy the ability to equip equipment that you could originally not use. You can play as whatever character you like for this story. After completing it you will unlock access to , whom you can buy in the PP store for 1000PP. Also you unlock the Battle Theme " Fight to the Death " for 500 PP in PP store. To unlock it you must complete Shade Impulse and all Destiny Odyssey stories. Stage Maps :Music Theme : FFXII - Theme of the Empire Stage Bonuses Redemption of the Warrior - D.G. 1 :"Another time...another place...A warrior makes a grand proclamation." | You start with 4 Destiny Points and you can possible end with 3 DP. Note: Battle Pieces 1, 2, 3 have the accessory Arcane Resin = Initial EX Force + 100%. |} 1. False Stalwart Lv. 46. Battle Map : Old Chaos Shrine ( Ω ) 2. Warrior of Antiquity Lv. 54. DP Chance : Win without taking damage. Reward :DP +1. Battle Map : Edge of Madness ( Ω ) 3. Imitation Despot Lv. 46. Battle Map : Pandaemonium ( Ω ) C. Treasure Chest : Warrior Lore ( After you win 2 ) 4. Garland Lv.60. DP Chance : Battle Rise within 10 sec . Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Old Chaos Shrine ( Ω ). Summonstone : Iron Giant ( After you win 1 ) 5. The Emperor Lv. 61. Battle Rise within 10 sec . Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Pandaemonium ( Ω ). Summonstone : Leviathan ( After you win 3 ) :Gabranth: "...Not completely incapable. Good." Redemption of the Warrior - D.G. 2 :"Carrying a past as heavy as the armor on his back, he wishes merely to fulfill his duties..." :Gabranth : "What did you do to end up here? Hmph. Do you even know where you are? We are disconnected from where the gods fight over the fate of the world. We are in a hell where broken warriors fight empty battles. Those who overcome the trials here are summoned back to the battle of the gods...But going back only means more fighting. What are shackled to endless conflict. You should surrender to your fate." | You start with 4 Destiny Points and you can possible end with 4 DP. Note: Battle Pieces 1, 2, 3 have the accessory Arcane Resin = Initial EX Force + 100%. |} 1. Warrior of Antiquity Lv. 56. DP Chance : Win without taking damage. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Edge of Madness ( Ω ) 2. Counterfeit Wraith Lv. 48. Battle Map : World of Darkness ( Ω ) 3. Delusory Warlock Lv. 49. DP Chance : Win within 10 sec. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Lunar Subterrane ( Ω ) 4. Treasure Chest : Phoenix Down (After you win 1) 5. Cloud of Darkness Lv. 62. DP Chance : Win within 30 sec. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : World of Darkness ( Ω ). Summonstone : Magic Pot. (After you win 2) 6. Golbez Lv. 63. DP Chance : Win within 30 sec. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Lunar Subterrane ( Ω ). Summonstone : . (After you win 3) Caution : He has Phoenix Down S. Summonstone : Gilgamesh :Gabranth : "...Still not giving in?" Redemption of the Warrior - D.G. 3 :"A past that can never be undone...A title bought with betrayal...The warrior suffers from the weight of that sin." Gabranth : "I was robbed of everything. My brothers in arms, the pride I was to defend...You should be the same...wandering the wasteland after having lost everything. Why have you not lost yourself yet? For what do you keep struggling!?" | You start with 5 Destiny Points and you can possible end with 7 DP (if rare battle piece is spawned). Note: Battle Pieces 1, 3, 4, 5 have the accessory Arcane Resin = Initial EX Force + 100%. To end with 7 DP fight in order: 1, 3/6, 4, 5/7 - End. |} 1. Phantasmal Harlequin Lv. 49. DP Chance : Critical hit within 10 sec. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Kefka's Tower ( Ω ) 2. Ether 3. Warrior of Antiquity Lv. 57. DP Chance : Win without taking damage. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Edge of Madness ( Ω ) 4. Fallacious Tree Lv.49. DP Chance : Critical hit within 10 sec. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : The Rift ( Ω ) 5. Lady of Antiquity Lv. 87. (Rare Battle Piece) DP Chance : Win battle. Reward : DP +2. Battle Map : Order's Sanctuary ( Ω ). Summonstone : Omega 6. Kefka Lv. 65. DP Chance : Booster acc. multiplier >= x8. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Kefka's Tower ( Ω ). Summonstone : Titan C. Treasure Chest : Knight Lore (After you win 3) 7. Exdeath Lv. 64. DP Chance : Booster acc. multiplier >= x8. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map: The Rift( Ω ). Summonstone : (After you win 4) S. Summonstone : Iron Giant C1. Rare Chest : Ninja Lore :Gabranth : "Do you long to return to the battlefield of the gods? To keep fighting ever more?" Redemption of the Warrior - D.G. 4 :"Tortured by the past, trapped by the past, living in the past. Yet, if there where a way out, then..." :Gabranth : "Let me tell you about a hound I knew. The gods bid the cur to face a certain mage. He fought without hesitation or restraint...As the struggle continued, the hound swelled with pride...this was what he had lived for. But to the gods, the hound's pride and the future it bought meant less than nothing. The gods filled the world with disorder...Then the wyrm sent all life to the Void. The hound was cast aside like a broken toy. Thus Judge Gabranth was sent to this hell. That is the fate of men embroiled in a gods' war. But fight on, if it is what you desire." | You start with 5 Destiny Points and you can possible end with 5 DP. Note: Battle Pieces 1, 2, 3, have the accessory Arcane Resin = Initial EX Force + 100%. To end with 5 DP fight in order : 1, 3, 4, 2, 5. |} 1. Imaginary Champion Lv. 51. DP Chance : Keep foe from getting EX Cores. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Planet's Core ( Ω ) 2. Transient Witch Lv. 52. DP Chance : Keep foe from getting EX Cores. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Ultimecia's Castle ( Ω ) 3. Warrior of Antiquity Lv. 59. DP Chance : Win without taking damage. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Edge of Madness ( Ω ) 4. Sephiroth Lv. 66. DP Chance : Keep foe from getting EX Cores. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Planet's Core ( Ω ). Summonstone : (After you win 1) 5. Ultimecia Lv. 67. DP Chance : Keep foe from getting EX Cores. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Ultimecia's Castle ( Ω ). Summonstone : (After you win 2) Caution : She has Phoenix Down C. Treasure Chest : Phoenix Pinion ( After you win 3 ) C1. Rare Chest : Dragoon Lore :Gabranth : "...I see you have no hesitation." Redemption of the Warrior - D.G. 5 :"The warrior is shown mercy...Perhaps he too shall be swallowed into history..." :Gabranth : "You would fight the gods again...The world you left must hold much meaning to you." | You start with 5 Destiny Points and you can possible end with 5~7 DP. Note: Battle Pieces 1, 2, 3, have the accessory Arcane Resin = Initial EX Force + 100%. |} 1. Capricious Reaper Lv. 53. DP Chance : Win without taking damage. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Crystal World ( Ω ) 2. Ephemeral Phantom Lv. 54. DP Chance : Win without taking damage. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Dream's End ( Ω ) 3. Warrior of Antiquity Lv. 90 ( Rare Battle Piece ). DP Chance : Win battle. Reward : DP +2. Battle Map : Edge of Madness ( Ω ). Summonstone : Ultima Weapon 4. Kuja Lv. 68. DP Chance : Win without losing HP. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Crystal World ( Ω ). Summonstone : ( After you win 1) 5. Jecht Lv. 69. DP Chance : Win without losing HP. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Dream's End ( Ω ). Summonstone : Malboro. ( After you win 2 ) C. '''Rare Chest : Samurai Lore ( After you win 3 ) '''C1. '''Treasure Chest : Marksman Lore '''Boss Gabranth Lv. 72. Battle Map : Edge of Madness ( Ω ). Summonstone : Omega. Caution : He has Phoenix Down See also Inward Chaos Category:Story